Nok
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Nok Five hundred years ago, Nok was an obscure barbaric region full of barbarian human, orc and Dragonborn tribes battling against Gadun intrusion. Then Norvegi and his legion swept through the lands now known as the Lost Kingdoms and into the heart of the Gadun Empire. Nok's northern desert wastelands were its salvation- the Fleshcrafter moved most of his forces directly into the more fertile Western provinces. Spared the kind of carnage that created the Rupture and the Whispering Wastes but aware of their existence, the disorganized human, half-orc, and Dragonborn tribes became unified in their xenophobia under the banner of a powerful Dragonborn warlord called Bangizwe. Bangizwe was a devoted follower of the god Umqangi the Sky Father and he supported the creation of temples to Umqangi, Ulanga and Unkulu. Following Bangizwe's death, Nok developed into a theocracy with the Umdisi (Clerics) as the ruling caste. Nok society stratified into the followers of Umgangi (warriors and hunters), Ulanga (farmers, fishermen, herdsmen), and Ukulu (craftsmen, traders, sailors) with a high council called the Athathu ruling over all. In recent years, the Umdisi have clashed with increasing frequency with the evil sorcerers called Umkathi who appear to have made pacts with the local god of the Underworld, Gawama. Nok has a capital city called Bangizwe-Ilobha which contains several thousand people and is its primary trade port as well as the home of the Athathu. Most citizens of Nok live in small villages that number between 20-200 individuals. The most common type of mounts in Nok are camels and riding lizards including winged riding lizards. Nok has only recently adopted a written language and it is generally only used by the priesthood. The most common language, simply called Nokish, is a derivation of draconic and has a number of regional dialects. The southern tip of Nok is dotted with sea caves some of which connect to Everdark, a subterranean realm where surface dwellers are enslaved by the Drow; many of Nok's half-drow and half-fiends have origins there. Foreign scholars who know about Everdark generally think of it as part of Nok in their descriptions rather than a unique nation. Races In Nok Dragonborn, humans, and half-orc are the most common races found in Nok, followed by desert dwarves, elves, half-elves, and halflings. There is no player race that can't be found in Nok, though they've adapted to the region's deserts, savanas, tropical jungles, and more temperate coasts. Alignment in Nok The Dragonborn of Nok were originally heavily divided into warring tribes, each of which venerated an ancestral dragon divided somewhat equally between the chromatics and metallics. They tended to follow the alignment of that dragon. As Nok's culture as evolved in the New Era, with a high rate of half-breeds, nuetral alignments are common as are chaotic ones. Children typically adopt the caste, religious beliefs, and alignment of the parent or guardian who raise them. Suggested Classes/Concepts in Nok Nok is less technologically developed than Estelle, Rhawry, and Rajastha. Its civilization is still rather tribal and very supersticious- often with good reason. Wizards exist but they are not easily trusted. Most are mentored by an established wizard individually rather than taught at a school or college. Clerics have very high status, higher than warriors. Rogues typically work for themselves rather than a guild, but they do have a patron deity, Thloyana who is often fervently tithed too. Barbarians are common rather than uncommon, as are druids, rangers, sorcerers, and witches. By contrast, there are exceptionally few bards, duelists, monks, paladins. Everything else is uncommon but not a challenge to create. As prestige classes go, Beast Master, Bladesinger, Dervish, Geomancer, Outrider, Prophet, Ravager, Shadowdancer, Sineater, Stormbringer, Tempter and Windsinger all are in keeping with the flavor or Nok. Additional Links About Nok Category:Nok Category:Classes Category:Races Category:Alignment